someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
What school does to you...
Okay, school can be very bad at times, and no-one ever has gone through a 'Perfect day'. Usually, the day goes terribly wrong, or it can be the opposite. The 'Perfect day' would be winning the lottery 3 times in a row and having all you're wishes come true, all in one day. This is a story how these years at school affects you. August 23rd 2013: Dear Diary, Things are really not right at school. Work, work and work. But that isn't the point. The point is that there was someone watching me, and it must of been going on for years, but i have seen many clues beyond. -5 years earlier- August 23rd 2008 Dear Diary, Today, i am scared. Harrison has been snappy and has threatened to kill me, because I caught him out. When i found out what he done, I decided to tell on him, as my teacher said "If anything is wrong, tell me and i will sought it out", so i went to teacher. I was telling her what Harrison did, and she went to talk to him. Harrison knew it was me, and started running after me, and we got onto the high street, and he found a knife. He ran after me, and i was terribly petrified. I got home, and told mom, and she called the police. They came to our house, questioning me, and i gave Harrison's adress away. The police went to their house and locked him up in jail, 10 year sentence. Bye diary... -4 years earlier- August 23rd 2009 Dear Diary, I am very happy that Harrison was locked up in jail, he was a terrible person, and he deserved it, i hope he starves at that hellhole! Today was a breeze, we had our fire drill during boring science, and the Art teacher gave us sweets as it was her last day teaching, and we were deeply upset. But, i saw a note come from nowhere, hit my head and i opened the note. It read "I'm free!" and i had terrible thought about it, and when i shook my head, it actually read "I'm sad to see the teacher go!" It was my visions playing up on me, or was it my guilty conscience in my head playing on me? I had no idea... Well, bye diary... -3 years earlier- August 23rd 2010 Dear Diary, Okay, this is not a trick! It's been going on for sometime and this is real! I know i'm being watched by Harrison, i know it! First of all, i got a rock with a note smashing my window saying 'Kudos to you, BRAT!" And also, a Facebook status of Harrison was uploaded, saying "Snitching is very painful, isn't it?" I know he is watching me... -A year earlier- August 23rd 2012 Dear Diary, Nothing had happened last year, sorry that I did not update, but today was rather... different, as if i can't remember what happened, but i know something is happening, and it isn't good. It's spooked me again, as a note in a ball landed in my hand saying "Final warning: Stay in your home, or you are stealing yourself!" And at first, i didn't get it. Stealing myself? How? It's impossible! I know this kid who has been doing this, but i can't remember who he is... -Present Day- August 23rd 2013 Dear Diary, Things are really not right at school. Work, work and work. But, that isn't the point. The point is there is someone watching me, and it must of have been going on for years, as there is many clues beyond... I mean, look, notes that had the writing style of someone I knew, the Facebook status, which i can't remember who said about snitching, the note that i could be stealing myself... This is not a joke! I am running for my life, and that is that. I hope that..... "Wake up, sleepyhead!" Mom said as she came through the door. "It's time for school!" Wait... was this all a dream? Was this heaven? Was it... It was. School has messed my mind up over these years, and it's all piled into my mind in one sleep. I'm so glad i am awake... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck Category:Journal Category:Real Life